This invention relates to a game apparatus and, more particularly, to a pinball type game.
Pinball games or machines have been known for years and comprise an amusement device in which a ball is propelled by a spring biased plunger into play over an inclined playing surface whereby the ball rolls down the surface among pins and targets to score points. Flipper means are provided for actuation by players of the game to keep the ball in play on the playing surface, the flippers usually being positioned so as to propel the ball back up the inclined playing surface. In large commercial type machines, the points are scored electrically as the ball is bounced off of upright scoring columns or through scoring chutes. More simple games of the character described are known and are designed for use by positioning the game on top of a table or the like. In the latter type of games, the scoring or target means normally comprise recesses or curved retainer ribs. This invention is directed to providing a new and improved, novel pinball type game apparatus of the character described.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a new and improved pinball type game.
More particularly, the game apparatus of the present invention has a game board which defines a playing surface over which a playing object, such as a ball or the like, may be propelled. The playing surface is sloped downwardly toward a base scoring area adjacent which a pair of flippers are provided for actuation by players of the game to keep the ball in play on the playing surface. A plunger type ball propelling device is employed along one side of the playing surface for initially putting a ball in play.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the playing board, flippers, target members, and other components are designed on a ghost-type theme, such as a "haunted house" theme. The flippers themselves are shaped in the form of a ribbed irregularly shaped member to simulate bat wings or the like. A bellows actuated sound device in the form of a whistle which gives a "hoot" sound is operatively connected to the flippers to render an audible sound in response to actuation of one of the flippers. Target members shaped in the form of ghosts, or the like, are movably mounted on the playing surface for pivotal movement between a down position, where the members rest on the playing surface, to a generally upright position to expose to view scoring indicia on the underside of the target members.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of a chute device through which a ball can pass as it moves over the playing surface. The chute is mounted for free pivotal movement in response to striking of the chute by a ball to thereby change the angular orientation of the chute. Means is provided for blocking one end of the chute when the chute is in a predetermined angular orientation. A recess is formed in the playing surface beneath the chute, for scoring purposes.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.